Live, love, but never loose
by elvenarcher516
Summary: this is my first ff here at and it is pretty good. looks like you all liked it okay, so how about those reviews...


Daisuke burst into the empty room and looked around frantically to see if there was anyone in the room. The room was completely deserted. There was no sign of life. The walls were white, and the furniture was white. It was spotless. It was obvious that this was the place he had been looking for.

Going to the next room, he saw a bed with white sheets that was neatly made. The sheets were spotless as well. There wasn't a speck of color in the whole apartment. He heard a small sound coming from the next room, and he ran over to where it came from. It turned out to be the restroom. He tried to turn the handle, but it was locked. Daisuke began to bang on the door, and yell Satoshi's name, but there was no response. He then took a step back and ran at the door. Thrusting his foot out, splinters of wood fell in. the door broke in half and he jumped in.

Satoshi was lying on the floor face down with blood running out of his wrists. Daisuke let out a gasp and raced toward the un-moving body of Hiwatari Satoshi. He turned the boy over in his arms, and held him close. "I'm sorry, Hiwatari Kun! I was just coming over here to tell you that I really do love you! I did not mean everything I said earlier! I didn't mean to hurt you." Suddenly, a light tear slid down his cheek. Tear after tear came tumbling down across his fragile cheeks. He looked down at the figure in his arms, and felt that if he tried to pick him up, the boy's frame would shatter in his arms.

Lifting Satoshi lightly off the floor, Daisuke began to walk toward the door. He wrapped the fresh wounds with a bandage, and called for With to come an take them to the hospital. Once he got there, the nurse began to scream for an emergency room at once. All of the people began running frantically about, and threw Satoshi onto a cart. Before they could carry him away, Daisuke yelled for them to stop. Everyone looked at him as though he were crazy. Daisuke pleaded to stay with Satoshi until he woke up. The doctor gave him a skeptical look, and asked what he was to Satoshi. "Sir, I am his best friend. I am the one who found him and I want to stay with him!" his eyes brimmed with tears, and he made a puppy dog pout. The doctor looked at him with disgust before letting the boy follow.

The doctors carefully stitched up Satoshi's arms and put him in his own separate room. Daisuke sat by his bed with a look of apprehension on his face. The next morning, Satoshi woke up to a light snoring. Glancing around, he realized that he was still alive, and that he was no longer in his own apartment. Taking his time in waking up, he recalled the happenings of the night before. He had told Daisuke his feelings, and the teen had looked away. Suddenly, Riku came up behind Daisuke and kissed him. He laughed nervously and turned to Satoshi. He had told him that he thought that it was kind to tell him, but he liked Riku. He then turned bright red and ran away. Then Satoshi had run home and decided that his life wasn't worth living anymore, so he slit his wrists and lost consciousness.

Sometime while he was dreaming, he heard Daisuke's worried voice crying in the distance. It was telling him that everything he had said earlier had been a lie. Satoshi felt warm arms wrap around him and then a cool breeze blow through his soft baby blue locks. It felt like he was flying. Then, there was noise everywhere. People were bustling about, trying to help him. Fully awake now, he opened his ice blue eyes, and looked around his new surroundings. Finding that he was in a hospital put his already low mood even lower. Looking around some more, he found a snoring read head next to his bed in a chair. Satoshi hid a smile. Maybe, last night's events weren't a dream after all. "Daisuke, wake up." He cooed. Dreary cranberry colored eyes slowly opened. Seeing the bluenette awake, Daisuke gave a tired smile. It looked like he had been up all night. "Did you find me and bring me here?" Satoshi inquired. Daisuke gave a slow nod.

Later that day, Satoshi was released on the condition of returning every day for therapy. Satoshi walked bitterly along as Daisuke skipped along beside him. He was like a little dog. Just so happy all of the time. Not to mention that he was so full of energy. Daisuke looked up at Satoshi and frowned. "Look. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was lying. I was about to tell you that I liked you too, but I was embarrassed to say so in front of Harada-san. If you still want to go out, I am free… it's up to you really. I just wanted to let you know that you are truly loved by someone. You are finally getting what you truly deserve, Hiwatari-Kun. All you need is for someone to believe in you, and you can melt the ice around your heart. You can live and love, but as long as you are loved in return, you can never loose.

Satoshi looked up and gave a rare smile. It was not a smirk, or a fake smile, but a true smile. "Niwa-kun, will you go out with me? Can I mean as much to you as you do to me?" Daisuke blushed and nodded. Then a thoughtful look swept across Daisuke's face. He looked over at the furiously blushing Satoshi and stopped walking. Satoshi noticed, and looked back to see what was wrong. Right there, he was confronted with a kiss. Daisuke ran his fingers down Satoshi's back, and sent chills running down his spine. There he was, in a lip lock with the one person he truly cared about. He couldn't take it any more. Picking Daisuke up bridal style, he ran to his apartment.

The next morning, he woke up and wondered where his clothes were. Taking a moment to wake up, Satoshi looked around his room. He found that his pillow was unusually comfortable. Looking up, he found that his head was on Daisuke Niwa's chest. Confused, he looked back on the other night's events, and blushed as it registered in his now normal functioning brain. He decided to skip school and curled back up against the one thing that he had ever been allowed to love. He wished that he could freeze time like this forever. Maybe he would think about waking up tomorrow. Tomorrow, yes, but today belonged to him and Daisuke.


End file.
